Things I'll Never Say To Your Face
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: Zim and Dib start their last year of Hi Skool, but their looks aren't the only thing that changed. Now that Zim knows the truth about his "mission" he focuses more on his secret love for the one he hated so much. Rated for language
1. Seniors Already?

_Okay a whole ZaDr story... interesting request from ZaDrFreak22. Hope you ZaDr fans enjoy and keep an eye out for future chapters._

**Things I'll Never Say To Your Face**

**Chapter 1: Seniors Already**

Dib was at his new locker, stuffing it with his new textbooks, and getting ready for his new, and final, year of Hi Skool. He was to report to room 229, his new homeroom. Dib had changed a lot over the years. His sythe-like hair was gone now, and instead, he had a long emo-ish hair style In the hall, he encountered many former classmates from his previous years of Skool. He saw Zita, Sara, Chunk, Torque, and many others. During his freshman year, he and Torque grew to be great friends. Zita and Brian were dating at one point but she dumped him for The Letter M, Sara was pregnent with Rob's baby, Biscuity Goodness, was kicked out of school because he had a continuous lice problem, Dirge got his toes fixed in 8th grade, Chunk went into counciling becuase of his bullying which turned out to be because of family problems, Carl is in a "get clean" program for his drug addiction that he started as a freshman, Aki has been crushing on Zim, and Gretchen has developed a crush on the new kid, Skoodge (who is an irken now living with Zim). Dib entered his new homeroom, excited, at first, to see who his classmates would be for this one final year, it was all good... untill he saw _him._

Zim looked in disgust as Dib took the only available seat, the one next to him. Dib grumbled and sat next to Zim with a sour look on his face. Zim felt like flashing him a cocky smile, but didn't. He knew that if he did, Dib would make fun of the braces he had gotten over the summer. Zim never wanted to smile again, or even open his mouth. He didn't even know why he went to this earth dentist in the first place. Dib turned to him, suprised he hadn't made some kind of comment by now. "Why are you so quiet today? Aren't you gonna make some kind of joke or flash me one of those cocky smiles you do?" Zim just kept silent, not daring to reveal his braces. "C'mon it's too weird sitting next to you and not fighting about something." Silence... "If you're giving me the silent treatment two can play at that game..." Silence... "Okay what are you planning this time?! I know you're up to something I just know it! Spill it, what's your..."

"Shut up Dib-Stink before you invoke the wrath of ZIM!!!" Zim quickly covered his mouth, praying to the Tallests that Dib didn't see. He had no such luck.

"Zim... are you wearing braces?!"

"Don't laugh stink-beast, there's nothing wrong with wanting perfect teeth."

"I'm not going to laugh, I just think... you look cool with them." Dib turned away, hoping that what he just said wouldn't linger with Zim too long. It was true though, Dib thought Zim looked pretty cool with braces, they were red and purple, the perfect colors for him.

"You think Zim looks... cool?"

"Hi Zim!" Aki seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Wow you got braces! Totaly awesome colors too!!"

"Oh umm... thanks."

"Well, Zim I was kinda wondering..." Dib grinded his teeth as she spoke, he knew she was going to ask him out, the weird part was, that Dib didn't even know why that made him angry. "I-I was wondering if maybe you would l-like to..." The bell rang, interupting her and the teacher came in to welcome everyone to a new year. She rushed to her seat, so she wouldn't be yelled at.

"Hello there students and welcome to your final year of Hi Skool. I'm Mr. Bitters..."

"Are you Ms. Bitters's husband?!" Keef shouted out. He was wearing skin tight jeans and a small T-shirt, everyone knew he was gay, and he was proud to be gay... (YaY KeEf!!!)

"Oh no I'm not her husband, I'm her son. Anyway..."

"So you're single then!!!" Keef said with much exciement in his voice. Everyone laughed at Keef's attempt to get with their new teacher who they have only known for about a minute.

"Umm... no, I have a girlfriend."

"Damn it! The girls take all the hot ones!" Everybody laughed once again at Keef's extreme gayness. (Which is wrong! Never laugh at a gay kid, they're awesome!)

"Okay then... I'll just take roll now." He began to call out names. Zim's mind was somewhere else though. _Cool, he thinks my braces are cool! And best of all is that he gave me a complement! I never get complements! And getting one from Dib is so... so..._

"Zim... Zim... ZIM!" Dib was calling him. Zim's head snapped up. "Zim, Mr. Bitters called your name."

"Oh, Zim is here!" Zim called out so he was not marked absent. The bell rang meaning everyone had to go to their first period class. Zim checked his scheduel, he had Art first period. Zim was excited, he loved drawing, and painting, and sculpting, and he was really good at it too. Zim knew his way around this school by heart (if he had one), so he took this time to think. _Oh, Dib-Love if only you knew. But you would never except me. I see how the other kids laugh at Keef, I wouldn't want them doing that to you. You just became popular last year, I wouldn't want to take that away from you. _Zim stopped as he realized he was approaching the class room. He took a seat in the back, where he knew no one would sit. He knew Dib was always last to class, and if no one sat by him, Dib would have no choice but to do so. Zim saw other kids fill the room. The Letter M sat with Zita, Keef sat with Dirge, Gretchen sat with Melvin, and many more students started filling the seats. Skoodge, Zim knew, was in music class, setting Zim at ease. He knew that if Skoodge were here, he would have no chance of talking to Dib. Aki came in and sat next to Zim, leaving one seat open by Torque, which was all the way in the front of the class. Zim didn't want to sit so far away from Dib! "Hey Aki, can you do Zim a favor?"

"Sure anything Zim."

"I was wondering if you could go sit by Torque, he's a friend of mine, and I know you're such a good artist that maybe you can help him pass."

"Oh, well... okay if it's what you wish Zim." Aki got up and sat next to Torque. Just then Dib walked into class. Zim was doodling in his sketchbook 'Zim Membrane' with hearts all around it, and snapped it shut when he saw Dib approaching him.

"Oh C'mon! Is this really the only seat left?"

"It would appear so Dib-Human, so sit before you get yelled at." The teacher entered the room.

"Oh, I see you all have seated yourselves two to a table as expected. I see some familiar faces from last year. Well for you kids who have never been to my class, I'm Mrs. Daning. Everyday you are expected to bring a sketchbook, every 10 minutes of class is free sketching time. Begin Sketching...NOW!" Zim opened his sketchbook and began sketching the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, his favorite earth story. Dib didn't know what to sketch, he felt rushed. He looked over at Zim and saw how quickly his pencil was moving, and how perfect the sketch was. _There's no way anyone can draw that fast! And look at how perfect it is! I never knew Zim was such a good artist._ Dib began to draw, he sketched out hills and a sunset, and then Mrs. Daning let them know free sketching time was over.

"Alright time up everyone. Now I see a very good student of mine that I've had since he was a freshman. Zim, my star-student! would you like to show the class what you sketched?"

"With pleasure Mrs. Daning." Zim held up his Sketchbook to the class. "This is the balcony scene form Shakespear's Rome and Juliet." Everyone gazed in awe at the outstanding sketch that only took Zim 10 minutes to complete.

"Amazing job Zim! You are the best student I've had in all my years of teaching."

"Thank you Mrs. Daning."

"Now since today's our first day, I'll let you kids chat amongst yourselves, just whisper quietly." The class was filled with whispers and chatter. Dib just sat there, not quite sure what to do now. The only person close enough to talk to was Zim, and he isn't even a person really.

"So.... Nice sketch Zim."

"Hmm? Oh thanks, your's is good too."

"Oh this is nothing, how did you learn to draw like that?"

"I guess it's just something I was born with." They were silent after that, not quite sure what to talk about. Every since Zim found out his mission was a fake two months ago, he has decided to live on Earth, forever. Over the years he had grown to like Earth, and it was actually a relief that he didn't have to destroy it. But the one thing about Earth that he like the most, was Dib.

_Oh how I wish that I could tell you, _

_Oh how I wish I could let you know._

_But it's so hard to let my love shine through, _

_When I'm afraid that you'll say 'no'_

Zim wrote in his notebook, another hobby of his was writing poem. _Someday Dib, I'll tell you how I feel._ The bell rang and everyone was off to their next class.

_Is it good so far? Is it bad? What does it need to satisfy you? Review so I can make it a better story! How do you like the poem? I wrote it myself!_


	2. Love Story

_**Okay, part 2 is here! Complements to ZaDrFreak22, for requesting it of me. Enjoy you worm-baby fans, and infect your friends with our ZaDr goo!**_

**Chapter 2: Love Story**

Dib checked his schedule for his next class, Health. _Oh great. I can't wait to get another lecture on drugs and sex. _Dib thought to himself. He walked through the halls, looking for the longest route he can take. Dib let out a great sigh. _If only Zim could see my true feelings. If only he knew that I purposely arrived last to class, year after year, just to sit by him. If only he knew that my insults and angry mumbling was all fake. _After a few minutes, Dib arrived to his Health class where, as expected, the only seat left was next to Zim. "You're late Mr. Membrane." The teacher said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Healthy, it won't happen again." Mr. Healthy (I couldn't think of a better name okay!) Continued his lecture on abstinence as Dib took his seat next to Zim. Zim was drawing in his sketchbook, and Dib was dying to know what. Zim had a dreamy look on his face, along with a wide smile, his braces shining in the light. Zim didn't really know what he was sketching, he just let his mind wander. Dib watched him, still both the boys were unaware of what was featured in the drawing. After a while, Zim looked at his work to see what his mind had driven him to draw. As soon as he looked at the drawing, his whole face turned bright red. Now Dib wanted to know more than anything.

"Mr. Membrane are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Mr. Healthy."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to give you detention on the first day." Dib sighed and took out his notebook. He began taking notes on the familiar topic that Mr. Healthy was ranting about.

"... and remember, NONE of you are ready for such a responsibility." Mr. Healthy just kept going. _Doesn't he get tired of teaching this every year? _Dib thought to himself. He glanced over at Zim once more. _I remember when we first met. _He thought. _It reminds me so much of that song I heard the other day._

_Love Story ~Taylor Swift_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Dib blushed as he thought of he and Zim having a happy ending together. "Mr. Membrane, would you like to share why you've been staring at the green kid next to you? I'd like to know what makes him so much more interesting than this lesson." Dib's head snapped up as he realized everyone was staring at him, including Zim.

"Oh, um... Well, ya see..."

"Enough! I am gonna give you a-" The bell rang and Dib dashed out of the class room. _Saved by the bell! _Dib thought, thankfull that the bell had rang at that moment. Dib checked his schedule for his next class. _Science, finaly something I'm good at! _Dib took the longest route to the class. _And with Zim as my science partner again this year, I'm sure to get a 100% on my final report card. _Dib kept walking, thoughts of Zim filling his head. _He looks so cute with his new braces, and he looks so good in his new outfit. _Zim's outfit today was a red t-shirt with the work IRK on the front in purple. He had baggy black pants that covered his feet, with red and purple designs on them. _And his new hair is just so..._Zim's new wig was a long emo hairstyle that covered one eye. Dib arrived at his science class, his teacher, Mrs. Hopkins, was always in a good mood, and on the first day, always let the students have free time. Dib, as usual, was the last one, leaving the only seat left... the one next to Melvin? Dib looked to the back of the room to see Keef sitting next to Zim.

"...and I just LOVE your hair! Who's your stylist?! Oh, and you absolutely _HAVE _to let me borrow that top!" Keef was ranting on and on and on...

"Keef! Be a good little pig-smelly and sit by Melvin!"

"Only if I can borrow that top sometime!"

"Okay! Zim will let you borrow his superior clothing, JUST GO BEFORE DIB SITS THERE!" Keef ran to Melvin's side.

"OMG Melvin that top is sooooooo cute!" Dib ignored Keef and Sat by Zim. _Why did Zim shoo Keef away? Was it so I could sit by him? Maybe it was just so Keef would leave him alone. But would Zim REALLY rather sit by ME than Keef? Well, he did hug me once so that we could splash that Happy Goo on him _(Unaired episode ~Return of Keef)

"Umm... Dib? Are you okay? You seem... spaced out."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I just... Wait! Did you just call me Dib?"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but you usually add something on the end."

"Well then, would you prefer me to call you Dib-stink, or filthy human?"

"Oh, no! It's just... I'm not used to it' Dib then remembered to ask Zim about what he was drawing in Health class. "Hey Zim?"

"Yeah, Dib?"

"Umm... I was wondering... What were you drawing in Health class?" Zim face was as red as a tomato.( Okay that's a MAJOR cliche)

"Oh, ummm... It was... It was just a picture of... umm..."

"A picture of what Zim?" Dib had hopes, no matter how wrong he thought they were. Zim, however, had to think up an excuse... and fast.

"Umm.... It was a picture of... KEEF!" Zim only said Keef because it was the first name that came to mind.

"Keef? Why were you drawing Keef?"

"Zim was drawing me?!" Keef appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, sure now why don't you just go away and-"

"Zim! Is this confessing your love for me? I love you too Zim!" Both Zim and Dib were shocked. It was a good thing that no one else was paying attention. Keef hugged Zim tightly.

"Oh, sorry Zim. I didn't know you and Keef were... yeah. You can sit by your boyfriend, I'll just go sit by Melvin." Dib, on the brink of tears, went to sit by Melvin but was stopped by Zim.

"Dib, Wait! Stay, You're really good at science stuff, and I need you to pass." Dib sat back down by Zim as Mrs. Hopkins entered the room, late as usual.

"Keef? Sit down. You can't just stand by Zim all period."

"Yes Mrs. Hopkins." Keef said as he took his seat next to Melvin. Dib was feeling terrible inside. Tears kept trying to fight there way past his eyes._ This is gonna be a long year._

_~Oh, poor Dib! Poor Zim! Is there still hope for them yet?~_


	3. Neither Would Ever Tell 'Till Now

_DIB! ZIM! Keef? Here's chapter 3! For ZaDrFreak22 on Youtube! YOUS MEH BESTEST FRIEND TY!!!!!!!!!!! P.S Don't me mad at me for puttin' Zim and Keef together last chapter, remember, Zim loves Dib, and that whole Keef thing was just an excuse that went horribly wrong! Things will work their selves out in this chapter!_

**Chapter 3: Neither Would Ever Tell 'Till Now**

It's been quite the while and Dib hadn't said a word to Zim, he was too hurt. Zim wanted to say something, but no words left his mouth. So until 7th period, both boys stayed silent. 7th period was lunch time, where Dib would sit next to Gaz and Zim would sit alone… but not today. Keef was sitting next to Zim, annoying the hell out of him. "…and I was thinking that maybe we could wear matching sweaters! Oh, you'd look soooooooooooo cute!!! Oh, and you could-"

"For tallest sake! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dib, along with the rest of the student body, looked in Zim's direction, with shocked looks on their faces. "I DON'T LIKE YOU KEEF! NOT AS A FRIEND AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT AS A BOYFRIEND!"

"But… then why were you draw-"

"I WASN'T DRAWING YOU! I WAS DRAWING DIB! I COULD NEVER TELL HIM THOUGH, WHICH IS WHY I CAME UP WITH YOU AS AN EXCUSE!"

"Zim, I… I thought we-"

"THERE IS NO 'WE' KEEF! THERE NEVER HAS AND THERE NEVER WILL BE, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Keef ran out of the cafeteria crying. Everyone just stared, and after about a minute, went back to what they were doing as if it never happened… everyone except Dib. _He, he was… He was drawing ME. Why would he be drawing me? Could it be that he- NO don't be stupid! Zim could never actually- but he did say something about what he could never- but that's not what he- it could've- but it wasn't_

"Are you gonna stop being an idiot and open your eyes to reality?" Gaz interrupted his train of thought. Dib looked up and she seemed to have stared right into his very soul. "Listen Dib." She whispered. "I know you like Zim, he's more than just a former enemy to you, and way more than just a friend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gaz sighed.

"The first step is denial."

"I'm not in denial." Gaz gave him the 'you don't really expect me to believe that' look. "Okay so what if I do like him? It's not like I could ever tell him, and it's not like he'd except me."

"Did you ever think that maybe the only reason _he_ hasn't asked _you_ out is because he doesn't wanna ruin your new found popularity?"

"Oh please Gaz, that's completely ridiculous!"

"You say that, but I'm sure on the inside, you're begging me to be right." Dib was silent. _How does she know everything? Note to self: check Gaz for a mind reading device. _

The bell rang, meaning it was time for Zim to check his schedule for his next class. _Reading class? Sweet, another easy A. _Zim made his way across the halls, trying to spot Dib. _I have to find Dib now! Only tallest knows what'll happen if I don't! _Zim arrived in reading class and sat in the ever-so familiar, back of the room. The teacher, Mrs. Ferguson, was reading at her desk. Zim waited in his seat patiently for Dib. It surprised Zim how even after the incident with Keef in Period 3, Dib still sat next to him in periods 4, 5, and 6. Not that he had much of a choice since he always arrived last and the seat next to Zim was always the only one left. _It's weird how that works itself out, isn't it? _Zim thought. Keef arrived into the room. He glanced at Zim, but then quickly looked away, and took a seat up front, far away from Zim. Soon came Jessica, Sara, Willie, Rob, Zita, Gretchen, Buiscuty Goodness, The Letter M, Skoodge (who sat next to Gretchen), Melvin, Chunk, Torque, and, finally, Dib. "Good afternoon class, my name is Mrs. Ferguson, and I will be your reading teacher this year." Dib raised his hand.

"What happened to the old reading teacher?"

"Oh something…. Horrible!" A cry of 'help me' can be heard from the ceiling. "Anyway, I know today's the first day, but I'm gonna gives yous an assignment. YAY!" The class sighed. "The good news is, it's a team assignment! I want each of you to work with the person next to you. HOW WONDERFUL! Okay, so the assignment is for each group of two to do a report on their favorite book. That means that if you and your partner each have a different favorite book… WORK SOMETHING OUT! If you book is apart of a series…. YOU HAVE TO WRIE ABOUT ALL THE BOOKS! Okay lets have fun!" Mrs. Ferguson handed out the assignment format to each group of two.

"So, Dib. What book do you want to do the report on?" Zim asked.

"Ummm… I don't know. What about you?"

"Zim does not read any of your smelly Earth books!"

"Okay then… How about… the Tying The Grudge Knot Trilogy?"

"What's it about?"

"It's about a man who forces his alien enemy to marry him and they end up falling in love and having a baby, but the baby gets kidnapped by the alien's leaders and then they have to try to get her back, but-"

"Okay, Okay. I get it! You talk way to much human." Dib giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Good, lets get on with this project. So it's about a human and an alien falling in love?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more complicated than just that."

"Yeah, but Zim doesn't feel like writing all that."

"Okay, fine." Dib thought a bit, trying to make conversation. "So… why did you lie?"

"Eh? Lie about what?"

"About drawing me in health class." Zim's blushed a bright red as he remembered that he had screamed his secret in the middle of lunch.

"W-well, Zim didn't want you to… get any wrong ideas."

"Then… can I see it?"

"NO!" Zim yelled and Dib covered his ears.

"Okay then, wow, you don't have to yell."

"Oh, sorry Dib." Another awkward silence.

"So, where were you over the summer?"

"Eh?"

"You know. This is the first time I've seen you since the beginning of June. Where were you?"

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up

"I'd… rather not tell you."

"Okay… I just thought that, maybe… we were becoming… never mind."

"Becoming what?"

"…Friends."

"Friends, huh?… I'd like that."

"Me too."

"So… what exactly do friends do?"

"Well, we're always there for each other, and we're loyal, so we don't tell each other's secrets, and… we hang out after skool and on weekends and stuff."

"Hmm… Zim likes the sound of this… friend thing."

"Good." Another awkward silence.

"Dib… would you like to… come to my base later?"

"What? You're inviting me to your base?"

"Well, yeah. That's what friends do… right?"

"Yeah…. That's what friends do."

"Good." The bell rang, meaning to go to 9th period. _Finally the day is almost over, and then… I get to go to Zim's house._ Dib thought. Images started flowing through Dib's mind, some of them, caused by his hormones acting up. _No, bad Dib! Stop thinking those things! _Dib and Zim had walked to class together this time, chatting about all sorts of things. "You really think my braces look good?"

"Yeah, and the colors are perfect for you!" Zim giggled.

"Thanks, but enough about me! Look at you! You've grown your hair longer, though I'll admit, I'm gonna miss that scythe thingy."

"You liked the scythe?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. Why did you get rid of it?"

"Because… You told me it annoyed you last year." Dib blushed.

"I said that?"

"Yeah. You also said that trench coats suck. But there's no way I'd give my trench coat up."

"You know, we were enemies back then and… I didn't mean any of that."

"Thanks." The two boys arrived at their 9th period English class, and sat next to each other. _Perhaps… Things will be different from now on. _Zim thought and he took out his sketch book to glimpse the picture he drew of Dib holding a Zim plushy.


	4. Confessions and Streetfights

_I'm hooked on writing this story! I just can't stop. Well, I hope you like this chapter. To ZaDrFreak22, thanks for requesting. _

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Street fights**

Zim looked at the chalkboard and saw in big letters "Miss Abby " She was a new teacher this year, and only 22 years old. Zim sighed. _Looks like we've got another kooky one._"What're you smirkin' about?" Zim jumped as Dib spoke and quickly shoved his sketchbook under his other books. "Ooh! What was that?!" Dib snatched the sketchbook up and started flipping through the pages. Zim had to stand on his tip-toes to retrieve the book back, and he was lucky he was able to get it before Dib saw the picture he drew of him. Miss Abby walked into the room. She had long brown hair and sparkly eyes. She had glasses and buck teeth and this huge smile on her face. She skipped to the front of the room, and spoke with the most cheery voice you'll ever hear.

"HI CLASS! I'M MISS ABBY! YOU'RE ALL GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN IN MY CLASS!!!!! FIRST, I'M GONNA EMBARRASS ALL OF YOU BY MAKIN' YOU STAND UP AND SAY SOMETHIN' MEAN TO SOMEONE YOU HATE AND SOMETHIN' NICE TO SOMEONE YOU LIKE!!!!" She went around the room, and everyone addressed the people they hated and the people they liked. "OKAY ZIM!!! YOUR TURN!" Zim stood up and looked at Jessica.

"Jessica… you're a slut." Jessica looked stunned and then she gave Zim the most evil glare ever. Zim then turned to Dib and blushed. "Well, Dib… I… I think your trench coat's pretty cool." Keef caught this and stood up, glad it was his turn.

"Zim, you are SUPER cute, and Dib… you're a man-stealing jack-ass!" Both Zim and Dib looked surprised, then angry.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a gay man-whore who hides a Zim shrine in his fuckin' closet! And Zim… your emo hair is… kinda cool." Miss Abby stared with confusion in her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"WELL YOU THREE SURE DO HAVE A LOT OF ANGER INSIDE YA!!!! I KNOW! I WANT EACH OF YOU TO SAY SOMETHIN' NICE, TO THE PERSON YOU JUST INSULTED… HOW WONDERFUL!!!!" The three boys sighed. They decided, they would give the meanest complements ever. Zim stood up first.

"Well… Jessica, I'm going to complement you on your professional cock sucking ability that I hear so much about." A couple of "knowing" guys snickered. Keef stood next.

"Dib, you are one HECK of a good man-stealing fag." Dib had anger in his eyes as he got up.

"Well Keef, I'm just gonna say that you do SUCH a good job at being a man-whore. You make Poonchy _very_ happy."

"How did you know about that?!"

"You wouldn't shut up about it last year. Ya'know back when you were nice to me."

"I'd still be nice to you if you weren't a man-stealer!"

"Man-stealer? Zim and I are just friends, stop being such a jealous school girl!"

"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!!!"

"The first step is denial."

"I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING!"

"YEAH, YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"TAKE A POLL, EVERYONE WOULD AGREE WITH ME."

"MAN-STEALER!"

"JEALOUS FAG!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Miss Abby interrupted the fight before it got violent. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE HAPPY! YOU HEAR ME! HAPPY!!!! NOW SMILE OR GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!!!!" Miss Abby's screaming scared everyone, and Dib and Keef put huge fake smiles. After about 1 minutes of silence, the bell rang, meaning time for everyone to go home.

Dib was at his locker when Zim came by. "So, you're coming to my base now right?" Zim tried to hide the excitement in his voice, and failed miserably.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I have to go home and tell my dad first, so I'll be there later."

"Okay, see ya then." Zim ran to his base to prepare for Dib's friendly visit. Dib walked home with Gaz.

"So, you tell him yet?" Gaz asked about half way to their house.

"Tell who what?" Dib responded, truly puzzled.

"Did you tell Zim you like him yet?"

"I have no idea what makes you think I like him like that."

"Oh, c'mon! It's too obvious!"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, but now it is." Dib realized what he just said and mentally slapped himself for letting Gaz get the truth out of him so easily. "Oh great! I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak. So, you're gay for a defective alien who once wanted to destroy you… wait… that does make you a freak." Gaz went back to playing her GameSlave5. When the two arrived home, Dib went down to the lab to inform his father where he'd be.

"Hey dad." Dib called out while walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Jib?"

"Um, my name's Dib."

"Oh of course it is Rib, now what was it you wanted."

"I'm going to be at Zim's house today… and my name's Dib"

"I know that Bobby." Dib opened his mouth to correct his father, but decided it was a lost cause. He went back to the ground level of the house and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought about what Zim had said about his scythe thingy. He picked up the comb, the grease, and the hairspray and got to work.

About an hour later, Dib was all ready to head to Zim's base. He went out the front door and made his way down the ever-so familiar sidewalk. He had walked this very sidewalk to Zim's house so many times, but he never went with the intent of an actual friendly visit. _Maybe this can be a new start for us, maybe we can actually make it as real friends... maybe... we can be something more. NO! I've gotta stop thinking that! Zim and I just aren't meant to be, and I'm just gonna have to deal with that. _*sigh* _I guess this just goes on the list of things I'll never say. _Dib was so tangled in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice the bike rider he walked right in front of. Both he and the bike rider fell in a tangle of pain. They both got up and Dib apologized before actually seeing who the boy was. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright-"

"YOU MAN-STEALER!" Before Dib realized what happened, he was tackled back to the ground. Keef was on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the stomach. "ZIM... IS... MINE! STAY... AWAY... FROM... HIM!" Dib pushed Keef off of him and punched him in the face. Keef's nose was bleeding now, and Dib smiled

"ZIM DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! NO ONE DOES! YOU FLIRT WITH EVERY GUY YOU MEET, AND ACT LIKE THEIR YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE A MAN-WHORE WHO JUST NEEDS TO GET A LIFE! EVEN MELVIN, DIRGE, AND GRETCHEN ARE SICK OF YOU, AND THAT'S PRETTY BAD!" Keef tackled Dib again and they were fighting like crazy. Teens from all over the town came to watch the first fight of the school year.

* * *

Zim was getting everything ready for Dib's visit... but that was a half hour ago. "Hmm... where could the Dib-human be? Could this have been a prank... could he had lied about wanting to be Zim's friend?"

"Talking to your self's not gonna make him show up." Computer commented, annoyed by the sound of his master's voice. Zim opened his door to find out if he could see Dib from his house. He didn't see Dib, but he Did see a stampede of teenagers running past his house. He recognized Torque Smacky in the crowd and stopped him to ask what was going on.

"Human! What is so exciting that every teen in town is fleeing."

"Dib and the gay kid are having a fight down the street! C'mon check it out!" Torque and Zim rushed to the scene. Zim saw punches thrown, kicks landed, and.. biting and scratching? "Look at them fight" Torque commented.

"Yeah, this is just like a cat fight!" The Letter M added. "Wo0T GO KEEF!"

"KICK HIS ASS DIB!" Gaz called, seeming to come out of nowhere.

"ZIM IS MINE! HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! NEVER!!!!!!!!" Keef screamed. This was like a bullet to Dib's heart. Dib pinned Keef down and repeatedly punched him in the face until he finaly fainted.

"Zim may never love me... but you'll never love him like I do." Even though Dib shouted that fairly loud, it seemed like Zim was the only one who heard it.

~End Of Chapter~


	5. What To Do Now

_Chapie numbah 5!!!! Oh joy!!!!!! My biggest thanks to ZaDrFreak22 for requesting this astounding story. I'm so glad to be writing this. Now, many of you have heard that I personally don't like ZaDr. Well, that's not true anymore. ZaDr is now actually one of my favorite pairings. With that said, let's get on with the show!_

**Chapter 5: What To Do Now**

_Did… Dib just say what I think he said? Did he say he… NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I must be hearing things! I should have Computer run diagnostics on my antennae!_

"So he's finally comin' out of the closet huh?" Gaz suddenly appeared beside Zim.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked, confused.

"Dib has liked you for a _very_ long time." Zim's eyes shot wide open. He couldn't believe his antennae. Had Dib really liked him all this time. Had Dib really felt the same way Zim did about him. All kinds of thoughts were racing trough Zim's mind when, before he knew it, he was back at his base with his head on the arm of his sofa. He wasn't sad, on the contrary he was overjoyed. "Dib actually likes me!… wait… DIB LIKES ME! What am I going to say to him when he comes here"

"_**You're not going to say anything!"**_

"Huh? Who said that?"

"_**I did!"**_ The mysterious voice sounded again.

"Who are you?" Zim questioned, a little scared that he was hearing voices.

"_**I'm your inner machine. The part of you who knows the rules of Irk, and abides by them. I am the anger in your heart, the evil in your laugh, and the fury in your stare. I am the cocky, cruel, sly side of you that you've come to know and like."**_

"Why haven't I ever heard you before?"

"_**There has been no need for me to surface. You've so far abided by my evil needs, all irkens do. Irkens are evil creatures. Irkens can't love, all they can do is hate, and you're no different."**_

"_Don't listen to him Zim!" _A more gentle voice sounded.

"Who are you!"

"_I am your inner irken. The part of you who knows what right. I am the calmness in your eyes, the sweetness in your smile, and the love in your heart. I am the sweet, loving, honest side of you that has had yet to be truly awakened until now._

"I don't understand… what does all of this mean?"

"_You are having an inner conflict with yourself. You are unsure weather you should be a creature, with emotions and needs, or a machine with hatred and cruelness."_

"So what should I do?"

"_**Simple, tell him off. Tell him you feel nothing for him and watch him fall apart. It'll make him weak, and unable to defend his FILTHY planet. Then, conquer it and prove to the tallest that you're not weak, and deserve to be honored."**_

"_No Zim! Tell him how you really feel. The two of you can start a beautiful relationship together! You can tell him how much you love him, and he can tell you he feels the same way."_

_**"Love is such a horrible thing, all it causes is pain!"**_

_"That's not true! Love is a beautiful emotion that makes people stronger beings!"_

"ENOUGH! ZIM IS SICK OF THIS YELLING!" *knock knock knock*

"Zim, It's Dib. Sorry I'm late I got... held up."

"DIB!" Zim rushed to the door. _It's final... I'll tell him... how I really feel I'll tell him... _"Sorry Dib you can't come in *cough cough* I'm sick, I probably won't be in skool tomarrow so bye." Zim slammed the door and began taking deep heavy breaths. He had never been so terrified in his life. He looked out the window and saw Dib sigh, turn around, and head home. It hurt Zim so badly to see Dib like that, but he was too scared to face him just yet. Zim headed towards him lower base to continue his Earth studies. Zim had been studying Earth for quite a few months now. Ever since the Tallest told him the truth about his mission, and forbid him from returning to Irk, It was the only thing Earth was good for. He learned so much about the planet, and realized it's not so different from what he's used to.

"I GOTS PEANUTS IN MEH HEAD!" GIR came screaming into the room. Zim let out a low chuckle, leave it to GIR to lift his low spirits. Suddenly Zim heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again for the rest of his long Irken life, his communicator was ringing. (or what ever it is that communicators do) Zim, suprised and startled, hesitated before answering, but did so anyway.

"... yeah, and then he- Oh, Zim! you're... actually here?" Purple stuttered, suprised to see Zim.

"I told ya he'd still be alive! He never dies. Destiny taunts us with incidents where it seems like the end and then suddenly our hopes are shattered." Red replied.

"You thought I was..." Zim couldn't say the word.

"Well... yeah, that's what we were hoping for." Purple answered.

"Yeah, we'd disown you from the empire and wait a while for you to kill yourself, but I told Purple it wouldn't work!"

"It's a good thing we have a back up plan though."

"Back up plan?" Zim sounded truly confused.

"Yep, a back up plan." Red started. "What we're going to do is section off that entire area of the galaxy, so that no one can get in and most importantly-"

"I can't get out." Zim fineshed Red's sentence, realizing what this means for him. He'll never be able to return... ever.

"Well, that's just about it, have fun Zim." The transmition was cut, and Zim stood with a blank stare. He wasn't only baneshed from him own planet, but from everywhere else as well. How could this happen!? He blew up more than any other invader... even though he blew up all the other invaders (The Frycook What Came From All That Space: episode 26) but that doesn't matter! He's tried so hard and for what?! _Absolutely NOTHING! There is nothing worth staying here..._

_What about Dib? Isn't he worth something?_ Zim began to think about that. _Yes, Dib IS worth something. Dib is worth everything. It doesn't matter that I'm banished from the rest of the universe, because this it the only place I wanna be._ Zim headed towards his working table, because he had some work to do. (okay, that was super lame _)

**_This is the wrong decision Zim! And you will pay for it!_** A Woman facing a computer screen spoke, and laughed evily in a british-like accent. **You will be mine!**

_Wanna have YOUR OC in my next Invader ZiM Fan-Fic? Message me for more information!_

* * *


	6. Avoidence and Zimnapping

_Finally, after over a year. I promise to **NEVER** make you wait that long again._

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say to Your Face**

**Chapter 6: Avoidance and Zim-napping**

September

October

November

December…

It had been four months since the last time Zim came out of his base, four months since the first day of school, and four months since that last time Dib had seen him. Dib had wondered time and time again what could be wrong with the alien, but every time he'd go to the base, Zim wouldn't let him in. What could be wrong? Could it have something to do with Zim's absence during the summer? What if he was planning something? What if he was still trying to conquer Earth? All these questions swam trough Dib's head as he sat in science class, chewing on his pencil. He had to do something, anything.

* * *

Zim was in his base, GiR was running and screaming, and mini-moose just floated in the same spot, the occasional squeak of advice for Zim. The invader couldn't believe how much he missed Dib. The human had brought so much misery into his life, and yet, Zim missed him unconditionally. The invader made up his mind. He was going to leave his base and find Dib. He reached for his disguise after bathing in paste (Snow is made of water.) Since school was out for Christmas break, Zim made his way to Dib's house and waited. He sat in the human's room waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally, the door flew open, and Dib just stood there, awestruck. Then, without warning, he lunged himself at the invader. "Zim, you idiot, where have you been?" He shouted, hitting the green boy continuously. "I thought you were dead. I tried getting into your base, but you upgraded your defenses!... Why?"

"Dib-human, I've been cut off from all access to my home planet, and I feel some sort of danger coming." Then, as if on cue, the window was smashed open. A thin, womanly figure squirmed in and stood before them.

"Zim, I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Here evil, high pitched, girly voice rang throughout the room.

"That voice…." Zim was recalling the voices in his head. "That was you! You were trying to trick me!"

"And it worked like a charm up until now."

"Tak, what do you want from Zim?" Dib demanded.

"I want him dead, just like the rest of our planet."

"Do you have a bounty on your head or something?" Dib asked Zim. Over the years it seemed as though everyone wanted to kill him.

"No, he doesn't." Tak answered. "We all just hate him. Now, Zim, you're coming with me, and so are your little friends." She pointed to her new ship, which had GiR and mini-moose already tied up.

"Wait; weren't you exiled to planet dirt? There's no way the tallest will let you back on Irk!" Zim shouted at the irken girl.

"I'm done with shoveling trash, Zim. A few years ago, after you defeated me the first time, I decided that I would get my revenge, not just on you, but on every creature like you, the defects!"

"The… defects?"

"Yes, there's a whole bunch of irkens with defective paks, causing them to…_feel_." Tak spat the last word out as if it were poison. "So, I became a defect hunter. The tallest were mighty pleased after I brought them so many, so they assigned me the ultimate challenge, capturing you. There's no way you can escape this time, so just give up!"

"There's no way I'm coming with you, Tak!"

"Oh, really, well that's just too bad. What if, per say, it would… save your human friend?" Tak had her claws around Dib's neck, a laser pointed to his skull. All was quiet, and then.

"Fine… just, leave him out of this." Zim's antennae slumped, depressed like.

"Good choice." Tak smirked evilly, putting some strange alien cuffs on Zim. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to hold still, I'll erase your memory of Zim ever coming to this planet." Tak told Dib as she took out one of those memory wipe things. You know, like in **Men in Black. **

"No, I'd rather keep my memories!" Dib shouted as the kicked the device out of Tak's hand. She swore in Irken and threw Zim in the ship. She took out a device that resembled a Taser and tased Dib. The human fell to the ground, pain coursing through his body.

"I _was_ going to erase your memories of the pathetic defect so that you wouldn't have to live through the pain of losing him, but now, I think I can live with that." She kicked him in the side before getting into her ship and flying to a place far far away.

"… I swear, Dib, if you don't keep it down in here… what happened?" Gaz said, her voice calm despite the obvious struggle.

"Gaz, it's Tak, she took Zim!"

"So, why do I care?"

"I know _you_ don't care, but quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I'm going to save him, and you're coming with me." Gaz was shocked. She had never seen this assertive side of her brother, well, at least not towards her anyhow.

"Fine, but I'm driving." She said and the two made their way to the garage where Tak's old ship rested.

"Ship, start." Dib commanded and the ship started up.

"Ugh, your voice is _stupid_." The ship said in a computed version of Gaz's voice. Dib turned to Gaz.

"You downloaded your personality into my ship?" He asked, bewildered.

"Stop talking and get in the ship; ugh, whiner." The real Gaz said as she rolled her eyes and pushed Dib into the ship. They made sure all systems were ready to go and took off towards the stars. He opened the ship's built in map of the galaxy. It was outdated so they'd have to be careful. Luckily, the ship could track its former master.

* * *

_I know it's shorter than the other chapters, but the plot better developes here and there wasn't much else I could put without overwhelming myself trying to remember the ideas saved to my broken laptop. My laptop should be fixed soon and updates will be more frequent. Thank you for waiting. BTW, The chapter itself has exactly 1000 words._


End file.
